Art of the Sword
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: The new game "Artful Online" has a problem inside of it. No one knows what it is, and everyone just keeps playing the game to beat it. But Lykan and his Guild are not satisfied with it. Lykan, his sister Tyara and Rena will find out what's going on and return this game to its original purpose: To be a fun action filled MMORPG! FULL OP WARNING! Flame me all you want, I DON'T CARE!


_In spite of the rant I posted on my profile, I will now write a_ _ **Sword Art Online**_ _story. I don't care if it's gonna be bad or good, I don't care if you flame this story, I don't care about ANYTHING BAD HAPPENING to this story._

 _I WILL Write this!_

 _And now to some WARNINGS for you guys:_

 _1\. The main characters will NOT be the SAO characters, but OCs I will create!_

 _2\. The main OC will be AS OVERPOWERED AS_ _ **KIRITO**_ _and will be a DUAL-WIELDING MONSTER!_

 _3\. The side characters will ALSO BE OVERPOWERED!_

 _4\. The characters from the anime WILL RETURN._

 _Now, onto the informations:_

* * *

 ** _Story Title:  
ART OF THE SWORD  
_**

 ** _Summary:  
_** _2030_ _, and a new MMORPG is on the stores: **Artful Online** , where various weapons, like Blades and Guns, can be used. But Lykan, a beta-tester of the game, knows something's wrong, he remembers the stories he was told about similar games: Sword Art Online and Alfheim Online (It REGARDS the Second Season, though!). Lykan will have to use all of his skills on Swordsmanship and his Party to find out what is wrong with this game, and put it back to how it should be: An Online MMORPG that serves for FUN purposes._

* * *

 ** _Characters:_**

 **Lykan Hymandite  
** Lykan is one of Artful's Beta-Testers and member of his own Guild called "The Beaters", he is 19 years old and likes to play Virtual Reality MMORPGs, but he plays them for fun, NOT for any other purpose! But he knows something is wrong with this game, so he is going to trek to far, far lands to find out who's behind this problem and fix it.

 _Lykan's Avatar:_ **Messy Brown Hair; Vermilion T-Shirt; Yellow Shorts; blue Jacket; black Shoes.**

 _Lykan's Weapons:_ **The Grimoire Swords (Dual-Wielding)  
**

* * *

 **Seara Armandite  
** Seara is a new player. Not a Beta-Tester, but striving to try and become a strong warrior inside the game. 18 years old and full of energy, she wants to have an adventure like no other, and she's absolutely sure she will find this adventure in Lykan.

 _Seara's Avatar:_ **Waist-length red hair; white and beige dress; red high-heel boots (In short: Asuna)**

 _Seara's Weapons:_ **Hydran Sword and M4A1 Assault Rifle (Sword and Gun)  
**

* * *

 **Tyara Hymandite  
** Lykan's adopted sister that has an interest on him (Hello, Alfheim haters!). Tyara is as strong-willed as her brother, even if she's not a Beta-Tester, older than him, at 21 years old, she's a cowgirl swords-woman, with her Katana and 6-Barrel gun, she shall destroy any opponent that stands between her and her brother's way!

 _Tyara's Avatar:_ **Yellow Waist-length Twin-Tails with a brown Stetson hat; Black Bra with flame vinyls; brown jacket; blue short-shorts; brown boots. (Sakuya from Oneechanbara Z mixed with Yoko from Gurren Laggan)**

 _Tyara's Weapons:_ **Handern Katana and Colt Diamondback (Katana Sword and Revolver)  
**

* * *

 **Rena Volt  
** Rena is a beta-tester with a deep love interest in Lykan, so much she was already on his guild before the official launch. Rena is a Desert Eagle, and not just in the gun. She has been trekking the Galfhym Desert inside the game for a long time and knows each place and route in it. She can be a great point-to-point specialist and a great mapper. Her hair is short that she can be confused with a boy, but her chest makes it clear that she's a girl.

 _Rena's Avatar:_ **Short blue hair; Pink tank-top; waist-length black jacket; black pants; white shoes**

 _Rena's Weapons:_ **IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX and Faolan Gun-Blade (Handgun and Gun-Blade)**

* * *

 _There. Flame me all you want, I don't care.  
_

 ** _THIS STORY IS STILL GOING_**


End file.
